


For The One You Love

by amyfortuna



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-31
Updated: 2002-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest must be achieved at any cost. Sam knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
>  Would you laugh, oh, please tell me this.  
> Now would you die for the one you love?  
> Hold me in your arms tonight.  
> \-- Hero, Enrique Iglesias

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded thin and small. "Mr. Frodo!" 

As he rounded the curve of the mountain, he heard a voice, magnified in intensity to reach all the way to the Towers of the Teeth and beyond into the lands of Gondor and Rohan. It was Frodo's voice, subtly changed to become menacing. 

"I have come," the voice said, rich, deep, and seductive. "But I do not now choose to do what I meant to do." A long deep breath. "I will not do this deed." And the tone changed; it now sounded far more like the voice of Bilbo whispering 'my precious' than anything else. "The Ring is mine!" 

Sam stopped silent in horror. Nothing moved. Gollum still crouched some way down the slope, frozen by the power of that voice. 

As he waited, a slim figure strode out of the cave entrance, a light around it, haloing it with a sickly glare in the bright Sun. "Sam," the voice said, and it was now Frodo's voice at its normal volume, but still with that dark twist to it. "My dear Sam." 

"Who are you?" Sam whispered, horrified. "You're aren't Mr. Frodo, you can't be." 

"Yes." The voice was still sweet and seductive. "I'm your Frodo. And I'm also the Lord of the Ring. I cannot believe how long I delayed claiming it for my own." He smiled, and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "And I will share its benefits with you forever. After all, you were the faithful one, were you not?" 

"Sauron," Sam said. "What about Sauron?" 

Frodo laughed. Not the innocent laugh of a hobbit, but the dark laugh of someone who knows that he has the advantage over his companion. "Silly hobbit," he said, poking Sam in the stomach. "Before too long, Sauron himself will be kneeling before me." 

He looked around at the valley below and at the dark tower in the distance. "I could command Sauron's very fortress to fall, if I wished. I could make it rain in the Misty Mountains. I could command this valley to become a vale filled with fruit. Aragorn and Gandalf would kneel if I commanded them to." 

"You're dreaming, master," Sam said. "The Ring promised me things too." 

Frodo put an arm around Sam. "For me they are realities. You did not know the Ring long enough." He paused, taking a long breath. "Kiss me, Sam," Frodo whispered. "For the Quest is achieved, and the Ring is here." 

"But it is not destr--" Sam's reply was cut off by Frodo's lips on his. Even with the knowledge of the darkness Frodo wandered in, the kiss was sweet. 

"Who wins?" Sam thought desperately. "I cannot hurt Frodo." And then a sudden knowledge broke over him. "But this is not Frodo and the Dark will get him if I don't do something." 

He tore his mouth away from Frodo's, breathing harshly. "What must I do?" he whispered to nothing, frantically. "What must I do?" 

The answer came with swift intensity. "Everything he fought for will be lost, if I don't..." 

Rushing at Frodo with a suddeness that took the weakened hobbit by surprise, Sam picked Frodo up, and carried him into the cave. Frodo's abrupt yell quickly went silent in the dead air of the cavern. All the world paused, and time went still as Sam hurled Frodo through the air, and as he landed on the very edge of the cliff, about to fall in. 

Frodo, bruised and battered, growled with sudden hate at Sam. Through tear-blurry eyes, Sam saw only the one he loved enough to follow to Mordor twisted, broken, and turned. 

"It's for the best, Frodo," he said, rushing over to his master. "Let go." 

Frodo's face went silent suddenly as he hung on for dear life. And looking into his eyes, Sam saw that his Frodo had returned. 

Tears blinded him so that he could not see any more after that, but heard Frodo's voice, the sweet voice of a hobbit, speaking to him. "Sam," Frodo said. "Sam. I love you. Thank you." 

Then the rush and roar of flame was the only thing that could be heard in the cave. 

Sam sank to the ground and let the tears come, falling down his face, until the flames roared in close. Then he stood, in the rush of heat, and faced the fire. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee," he whispered. "And now I can't." 

He took a step forward into the searing heat. 

"Mr. Frodo!" he exclaimed. "I'm coming, Mr. Frodo, I'm coming!" Like the vow at a river so long ago, like a drowning hobbit, he flung himself into the flames.


End file.
